


Five Business Days

by slackerD



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe decides that it's time for Beca to tell Aubrey how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Business Days

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [alyxandriamorales23](http://alyxandriamorales23.tumblr.com/): _Beca opens up about having feelings for Aubrey but Aubrey doesn't know how to react so instead, Aubrey pushes Beca against a wall and kisses her. When they pull apart Beca would ask ''Are you even gay?'' and Aubrey would respond ''I guess I'd have to be a little gay to kiss you like that'' But no smut.. Just fluffiness if possible._

"See something you like?"

Beca startles at the question, her focus having been solely on the blonde across the quad.

"What? No, I was just... working out a mix in my head," Beca stammers, trying to ignore Chloe's knowing smirk.

"Whatever you say, Mitchell," she says, plopping down next to Beca on the grass.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Beca huffs.

"Cancelled," Chloe replies. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Beca retorts. "No idea what you're referring to."

"So you weren't just staring at my best friend?" Chloe questions.

"I wasn't staring at anyone," Beca denies.

"Good," Chloe says and Beca finds herself hurt by the implication. "I'd hate to think self proclaimed bad ass Beca Mitchell is scared to approach a girl and ask her out."

"I'm not scared," Beca protests. "And there is no girl."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks. "Because you still haven't even been able to say her name."

"Because I don't know who you're talking about," Beca tells her. "So I can't say this so called girl's name."

"Beca, come on," Chloe tries. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know," Beca replies. "I'm finding it somewhat disconcerting."

" _Hey_."

"Sorry," Beca grins.

"Your smile suggests otherwise," Chloe retorts. "I really wish you'd just tell her how you feel."

Beca's quiet for a long moment before she says, "I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Beca asks. "I mean, ignoring the fact that we argue about _everything_ —"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "You mean, you deliberately push her buttons."

Beca ignore her and continues. "There's the fact that I've been watching her in the quad now for months—"

"I knew it!" Chloe crows. "Cynthia Rose owes me ten bucks."

"You guys bet about it?" Beca questions. "Not cool."

"Oh please, like you wouldn't have done the same," Chloe tells her. "What's your other lame excuse?"

"It's not lame," Beca protests.

"Beca..."

"She still has guys around her all the time," Beca says. "Why would she even consider me when she's surrounding by them?"

"Because she has a lot more in common with you than them," Chloe argues. "She enjoys the attention, but nothing's ever going to happen with any of those guys. But with you... there could be something."

"Maybe..."

"You need to trust me on this, Beca," Chloe says.

"I'll think about it," Beca replies, gathering her things. "I have to get to class."

"You have one week, Mitchell," Chloe tells her.

"Or what?" Beca scoffs. "You'll tell her, yourself?"

Chloe grins. "You should know better than to question me by now, Beca." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're really a diabolical genius hiding behind red hair," Beca says, standing. "I'll see you later.

"Well at least you've learned something in college," Chloe calls after her.

**…**

For once Beca is trying to study, so she ignores her phone buzzing next to her on the bed. But it doesn't stop and after several minutes of this, Beca answers it.

"What?"

"Hello to you too, sunshine," Chloe replies.

"Chloe, I'm trying to study."

"Have you told Aubrey how you feel yet?" Chloe asks.

"Did you call me to simply ask questions you already know the answer to? Because, like I said before I'm st—"

"I'm starting to doubt that you ever had any intention of telling her," Chloe says.

"I'm not going to sit here and try to justify myself to you about this when I have a test to—"

"Actually, I called to say that time's up," Chloe interjects.

"You said I had a week," Beca protests. "And that was Thursday."

"I probably should have clarified, but I meant five business days."

"It's Monday," Beca argues. "Sunday is not a business day. It shouldn't co—"

"I've decided that you can't be trusted to handle your own affairs," Chloe tells her.

"What does that even mean?" Beca asks.

"Consider this your warning, Beca," Chloe replies.

"Okay, seriously, Chloe, what the hell is going on?"

Chloe's response is to hang up on her.

Beca stares at her phone, trying to decipher what was just said. She glances between her phone and the door, expecting Chloe to either call back or just burst in. But both stay quiet and so after a few minutes, Beca returns to her books.

**…**

About fifteen minutes later, Beca's focus has returned to studying and so the knocking catches her off guard. She considers ignoring it, but as she's deciding, there's a second louder knock and so Beca slides off the bed and opens the door. It's not who she was expecting.

"Hey Becs," Fat Amy greets. 

"Amy."

"Is your roommate around?"

Beca wasn't expecting that question. "Uh, no, she's not supposed to be back for a few hours."

"Oh good," Fat Amy replies and then gestures down the hall. 

Beca tries to stick her head out to see what's happening, but Fat Amy pushes her back. " _Hey_."

Before Beca can get too indignant, Chloe appears next to Fat Amy, literally dragging Aubrey behind her.

"Whoa, Chloe, what the fu—"

"Save it, Beca," Fat Amy says. "Red's right. You gotta stop being a pansy ass coward."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Aubrey asks. "Neither of you have explained to me what we're doing here."

Chloe ignores her and looks at Beca. "You can't come out until you do. Amy and I will be out here to make sure of it."

"How are you going to lock us _inside_ my dorm room?" Beca asks. "The lock is on the inside."

"File that under things you don't need to worry about," Fat Amy tells her. 

"This is ridiculous," Beca says, trying to push past them.

Fat Amy stops her as Chloe manages to get Aubrey inside as well.

"The only way we're getting out of here is if Aubrey texts us what we want to know," Chloe informs them.

"And what is that?" Aubrey asks. "Because I am not being locked in Beca Mitchell's dorm room, Chloe."

"Beca knows," Chloe replies. "Have fun you two."

And then Fat Amy slams the door shut. 

Beca brushes by Aubrey and tries to pull the door open only to find the door knob jammed. She bangs on the door. "If you broke the door, Chloe Beale," Beca shouts. "I'm not paying for it." Giggling is the only response she receives. She slumps against the door with a sigh.

"Well thanks a lot, Beca," Aubrey snaps. "I have a ton of things I need to be doing, but instead, I'm stuck here with you."

"Sorry," Beca replies as she walks to her bed and throws herself onto it.

Aubrey's obviously not expecting that response. Beca's eyes are closed, but she can feel Aubrey's stare.

"So what exactly am I supposed to text Chloe to get us out of here?" Aubrey finally asks.

Beca sighs. "That I stopped being a chickenshit."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look Aubrey," Beca says. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. Chloe's just trying to... I don't know, help me out."

"Help you out how?" Aubrey questions. "And what exactly do I have to do with it?"

Beca stares at Aubrey and the pull that she usually feels around the blonde is too strong, especially with no one else around to distract her; which was probably Chloe's plan all along. "In the interest of getting us out of here sooner rather than later," Beca starts. "I'm going to say what Chloe wants me to say and then you can leave."

"Okay..." Aubrey says, cautiously.

Beca stands and faces her. "Aubrey, I..."

Aubrey becomes impatient after a minute. "You're what, Beca?" 

"I'm like the little boy on the playground, pulling the pigtails of the girl he likes," Beca manages.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously?"

"I don't believe in subtle, Beca," Aubrey retorts. "You know that."

"Will you go out with me?" Beca exclaims.

"Aca-cuse me?"

"The reason I'm always picking a fight with you is to distract myself. If I don't, all I'm able to think about whenever I'm around you is how much I want to kiss you because you're smart and talented and have questionable taste in music, but you're still kind of awesome and definitely hot, plus your ass is incredible. Like I'm shocked you don't realize how much time I spend trying not to stare at it." Beca realizes what she just blurted out. "Um, sorry, if that was inappropriate."

Beca's never seen Aubrey look so shocked. "No, it's..."

"Yeah, exactly," Beca says. "So you can text Chloe that I told you how I feel. And then you can run as far away from me as possible."

Aubrey is still staring at Beca with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Aubrey?" Beca tries. "Are you okay?"

Aubrey's response is to press herself against Beca which causes her to slam against the wall. And then before Beca can respond, Aubrey kisses her.

Beca's brain short circuits when her lips meet Aubrey's. It's even better than she imagined and once her shock has passed, Beca kisses back, wrapping her arms around Aubrey.

When they finally pull apart, Beca can only sputter, "I didn't think you were gay."

"Would I kiss you like that if I wasn't at least a little gay?" Aubrey smirks.

"Good point," Beca chuckles.

"Though I am a little disappointed," Aubrey says.

"Don't even, Posen," Beca retorts. "That kiss was amazing."

"Aca-mazing even," Aubrey agrees. "But that's not what I meant."

"Okay..."

"After a kiss like that, I'm really surprised your hands aren't a bit lower," Aubrey explains. "Especially considering what you said earlier about my ass." 

Beca actually feels herself redden at that. "I can't believe I said that out loud. I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Aubrey replies. "It means I don't have to feel guilty for staring at your chest."

"You do not," Beca retorts.

"Maybe if your eyes weren't glued to my ass, you would have noticed, Mitchell."

Beca eyes Aubrey for a moment. "As long as you're not just saying that to make me feel better."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Beca grins.

"What?" Aubrey asks.

"Good to know that us kissing isn't going to change anything between us," Beca explains.

"Well, one or two things might change," Aubrey smirks.

"Oh really?"

Aubrey nods. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"I do learn better when it's hands on," Beca replies.

Aubrey begins pushing Beca towards the bed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"You two still alive in there?" Fat Amy calls out.

"Amy, let them be," Chloe hisses. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Or Aubrey strangled Beca and is trying to climb out the window," Fat Amy argues.

"Or I'm trying to kiss my girlfriend and you're interrupting," Aubrey yells at them.

"Girlfriend?" Beca questions. "We haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"And your point is?" Aubrey retorts. 

"Maybe I'm not that type of girl," Beca says.

"Oh please," Aubrey scoffs. "You're exactly that type of girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Aubrey replies.

"She's not playing," Fat Amy shouts through the door.

" _Hey_ ," Beca protests.

"Will you please let us out now?" Aubrey calls.

"What? You want to leave me already?" Beca asks.

"Of course not," Aubrey replies. "But what if there's a fire? I'm not climbing out your window."

"What if the fire's right outside the door?" Beca counters.

"Then you'll have to figure out another way to escape," Aubrey tells her.

"Why is it my job to figure it out, _captain_?" Beca questions.

"Being the captain of an a cappella team hardly qualifies me to figure out how to—"

"Oh my god, you two," Chloe interrupts as she and Fat Amy enter the room. "I was hoping that admitting your feelings would lessen some of the fighting."

"Did you? Did you really, Chloe?" Aubrey replies. "Because that is awfully naive of you."

"Yeah," Fat Amy adds. "Don't make them give up their foreplay."

"And that is your guys cue to leave," Beca announces.

"But you haven't thanked me yet for helping—"

"Interfering," Beca corrects.

" _Helping_ ," Chloe insists.

"And for your assistance you will receive a thank you mix," Beca says as she tries to push both Chloe and Fat Amy out the door.

"For serious?" Aubrey questions.

"Anything to get them out," Beca mutters to her.

"We can hear you, short stack," Fat Amy reminds her.

"Good," Beca retorts. "Then you won't be surprised when I slam the door in your faces."

"Ungrateful is what you are, Beca Mitchell," Chloe says as Beca manages to get her and Fat Amy back outside the room.

Beca nods as she mouths, thank you, to Chloe and then shuts the door.

"Ungrateful!" Chloe exclaims.

"See you guys later at practice," Aubrey shouts back.

"C'mon red," Fat Amy says. "Before Aubrey forgets that she likes us and takes us out. Even if I unleash the kraken, it'll be no match for a sexually frustrated Aubrey Posen."

"True," Chloe agrees. "Neither of us would escape unscathed."

Once the sound of their footsteps in the hallway disappears, Beca turns to Aubrey. "I think they're finally gone.

"Good," Aubrey grins. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
